


Mermaids, Turtles, and Freckles

by GoddessKitten



Series: Hamilton One Shots! [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Modern Era, color soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: John goes to an aquarium and comes out with a soulmate date, turtle sketches, and the promise of more turtles.





	Mermaids, Turtles, and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, but please tell me if you want more! Give suggestions and such with the prompts! Enjoy!

Being one of the aquariums mermaids was a pretty great job. You got to swim around with your favorite animal in some shows; sea turtles. Not being able to see their colors was a little saddening to you, but you know one day you would see their colors.

Today felt like a great day you were in costume and decided before your show you’d walk around a bit to entertain some of the kids. Get their parents to buy tickets to the mermaid shows. You also went to the beach quite often and so you’d give the kids little shells or bracelets if you had time to make them before work.

Your show went off perfectly, you were performing with the sea turtles today, and that was always fun. You’d press your hand against the glass with the children; you’d smile and wave before doing some twirls and backflips in your special made mermaid tail. It was always fun it made your heart soar knowing you were entertaining such young minds.

Getting out of the tank and walking to the dressing area was sometimes rough if you were still soaked, but today you were in a rush. You loved working, but today was also gonna be some turtle hatchlings emerge at the beach near your house so the faster you got home the more time you had to watch and/or help the tiny creatures.

What you didn’t account on was slipping on a patch of water. Letting out a squeak you had shut your eyes bracing yourself for the fall. It never came, when you opened your eyes though it hurt all the colors were so intense. Wait…colors? You looked up at what stopped your fall. Or as you found out, who stopped your fall.

“T-Thank you for catching me.” You spoke softly, your head slightly throbbing under the hallway lights.

“No problem.” The guy holding you had freckles covering his arms and face, it was very cute. His cheeks were a different shade from his skin tone.

“I’m (Y/N), who are you?” You leaned up to stand.

“Oh. Um, I’m John Laurens; I guess I was in the right place to be.” He chuckled slightly letting go of your waist but holding onto your hand.

He had a Southern accent, those were so attractive, and his hair was a dark color, but looked really soft. You wanted to touch it, but you didn’t know if it was okay. What do soulmates do when they find each other? While you were thinking you noticed a sketchbook John had.

“Do you draw?” You tilted your head towards his book.                               

John nodded, blushing more his cheeks deepening in that pretty color you saw; you decided it would be your favorite color.  

“May I see?” You and John went to sit on a bench nearby, and he showed you his drawings.

“Wait, is that me with the turtles?” You smiled at the picture, John really could draw.

“Yes. I’ve seen your show a few times…the way you interact with the sea turtles is breathtaking, mesmerizing, amazing.” John started rambling then looked at you and got quiet again. His cheeks were still that pretty color you didn’t know the name of yet.

You and John talked for a long time, you started getting cold from the water dripping off you and being in the cold part of the aquarium. John said he’d wait for you to get changed. So as you got back to your changing room you were smiling, and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your (H/L) was such a pretty color; your eyes were so light. After you got dressed you spotted John right where he said he’d be. He was sketching turtles again you could tell when you got closer.

“Hi Jacky I’m back.” You giggled when he tilted his head up to look at you. When he stood he was about a good three inches taller than you.

“Hi (Y/N).” He was putting away his sketching and pencils smiling at you.

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me tonight, I had plans to watch the sea turtle hatchlings emerge by my house.” Nervous, you started picking at the hem of your cardigan.

“I would love too!” John smiled brightly at you, and you both handed out to dinner than you went to the beach near your house.

You laid out a blanket far enough not to distract the hatchlings, but close enough to see. This was really fun, and the sky was just turning night, all the colors were so pretty. Sure it was still hurting your eyes and head a little, but it was worth it. Your favorite color you found out was the pink reddish color of John’s cheeks when he’d blush. His eye color was your second favorite. Your favorite thing was the childish glee in his eyes, and his smile.

For an half an hour you tried discreetly counting his freckles on his right cheek. There were so many, you wanted to kiss each one for their beauty.

He turned towards you smiling; the moonlight was such a beautiful background to him. You blushed being caught staring.

“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean too.” Averting your stare you looked at the waves hitting the shore.

“It’s fine. I…um.” John started scratching the back of his head.

“Yes John?” Looking up at John you noticed he looked nervous, blushing a deeper shade than earlier.

John moved a few loose strands of hair from your cheek smiling. You leaned into his touch with a smile on your face.

“May I kiss you?” He asked barely above a whisper.

After you nodded he leaned in pressing his lips to yours softly. Your eyes closed as you kissed back, and you knew everything that happened today was perfect.


End file.
